


Midnight Memories

by im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Bottom Michael, Boys Being Boys, Boys Kissing, Feathers & Featherplay, Friendship/Sex, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Michael had it all planned, Mild Kink, Mischief, Smut, Teasing, Tickling, Top Calum, Topping from the Bottom, heavy kink, malum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5813839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance/pseuds/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Calum's birthday and Michael wanted to be the first one to wish him. He also decided to wish him in a different way. In a different way meant in a way that Calum would not expecting. To carry his plan out, he got a few stuffs of his own that he was impatient to try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Memories

Luke yawned and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands as he walked out of his room. He raised an eyebrow at the older boy, who was mumbling something while walking in the direction of Calum’s room. Ashton? What was Ashton doing up at 2 a.m.?

“Hey, why aren’t you sleeping?” Luke asked sleepily.

“My damn alarm blew off two fucking hours late,” Ashton groaned.

That was odd, the blonde thought. He thought he was the one who had set the wrong time but that could not be a mere coincidence, could it?

“What about you?” Ashton asked when Luke did not answer.

“Same,” Luke mumbled and knocked on Calum door when he realised that it was locked.

Calum sighed and got off the bed, willing his eyes to open before opening the door.

“Happy birthday,” the two boys chanted in unison.

“Thanks guys,” Calum smiled and pulled them into a hug.

The youngest of them pulled away and frowned when his eyes landed on another figure on the bed. Michael? “What’s Michael doing in your bed?”

“Yeah and naked,” Ashton added when he noticed Michael’s naked butt peeking from under the blanket.

“Umm…” Calum laughed nervously while scratching the back of his head. When he saw Ashton eyes widened, the brunette turned around and looked to where Ashton was looking at, only to realise that the condom was still on the floor. Calum ushered the two boys out of the room when Ashton opened his mouth again and mouthed a goodnight to them before closing the door and pressing his back against it, smiling to himself.

**TWO HOURS EARLIER**

Eleven forty-seven. Calum sighed; that meant only two minutes had passed since he last checked the time. In less than fifteen minutes, he would be turning twenty; meaning, he would no longer be a teenager. Honestly, that mere thought had the brunette thinking that he was getting old. He scrunched his nose and shook his head, ditching that thought. Even if he was turning twenty in a few minutes, he would still be as young as he was at that moment. He again checked the time and looked at the closed door. Eight minutes until midnight and none of his friends had barged into his room, like they always do; which was rather odd. Calum drummed his fingers against his naked chest and whistled to a random tune, occasionally checking the time before looking at the door. He was getting impatient and he could no longer hold his excitement; so, he tried to busy his mind thinking about other thinks: like who would be the first one to wish him. A small smile appeared on his face when he heard someone shuffling around on the other side of the door and Calum quickly closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep.

“Calum?” Michael called softly as he poked his head inside. He frowned when the brunette did not answer and he tip-toed to where he knew the other boy was, dropping himself on the edge of the bed. “Are you sleeping?”

“Yes,” Calum whispered before mentally kicking himself; that was a dumb move.

“You’re such a terrible liar,” the older boy laughed and poked Calum in the ribs. “Now, get up.”

“Lemme sleep, Michael.”

“You can’t.”

“Why not?”

Michael quickly glanced at the digital clock that rested on the nightstand before speaking again; there was still a few more minutes left before executing his plan. “Because I am not sleeping?”

“And why aren’t you sleeping?” Calum asked, not at all trying to hide his smile since the room was plunged in darkness; he knew exactly why Michael was in his room.

“Because… umm… I wanna hang out with you,” Michael shrugged.

Calum sighed and reached out to flick on the lamp that was on his right and looked at the other boy, who smiling at him. “Why are you wearing a bathrobe?”

“I had a shower, obviously,” Michael rolled his eyes.

Calum again let his eyes fall on the boy, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, with one leg crossed under him. He had a white rode on, a white robe that was loosely tied and Calum ran his tongue over his lips, wetting them, as his eyes trailed to Michael’s wet chest that was peeking through the open ‘v’ of the bathrobe. Very slowly, his gaze shifted to Michael’s damp hair and his eyes followed a particular droplet of water that rolled down his face, down his neck, to die at the hem of his robe. Calum hummed; after taking everything in consideration, he concluded that the older lad had indeed had a shower. But what an odd time to have a shower. Shrugging, Calum smiled at the other boy, who was still flashing him his usual gorgeous smile.

“What do you wanna do?” Calum asked and ran a hand through his hair.

“That is a good question,” Michael smirked when he again glanced at the clock. “But first, happy birthday.”

“Thank you,” Calum grinned and shook his head.

“What?”

“You know, you were the last person that I thought would wish me first.”

“Ow, I’m hurt.”

“Well, I was just weighing out the possibilities. And…”

“And?”

“You’re too lazy,” Calum laughed.

“I guess you just miscalculated,” Michael also laughed.

“Ok, so now what?”

“What’s the rush, Birthday Boy?” Michael chuckled and shifted from his spot, to kneel in front of the brunette, who had moved to sit with his back pressed against the headboard.

Calum frowned as Michael leant closer to him and placed his hand on either of his sides. Taking Calum’s hands into his, Michael guided them above the younger boy’s head and pinned them against the headboard. Very slowly, he inched closer to the brunette and took his lips between his. Calum froze for a minute as he tried to process what was happening; Michael was kissing him? Slightly moving away, the older boy ran his tongue across Calum’s lips a few times. He pressed a kiss to Calum’s chin and then licked his way along the younger boy’s jaw, to his ear. Michael licked the shell of his ear before tugging on the earlobe.

“Mikey,” Calum gasped.

Michael pulled away and looked at the boy, who was panting and looking back at him. He watched Calum’s every movements as the younger boy wriggled his hands free of his hold and wrapped his fingers around the collar of Michael’s robe, pulling him closer. Smiling, Michael laced one hand through Calum’s hair and placed the other one on his shoulder as the brunette connected his mouth to the corner of his and sucked on the skin. Calum tilted his head to the side and his mouth trailed further down to nibble on Michael’s chin. He then licked his way along his jawline, leaving a wet trail, all the way down to Michael’s neck. The older boy let out a cursed word and tilted his head at the back when Calum took his skin between his teeth and sucked on it. Once he was done with his task, Calum pulled away slightly and looked at the reddened skin before pressing a quick kiss to it.

They smiled at each other while looking into each other’s eyes and Calum hands found their way to Michael’s neck. Again, Michael shifted and he settled into Calum’s lap, wasting no connect their mouths together again. It was a slow kiss, gently and lazily nibbling on each other’s lips. Calum closed his eyes and heavily breathed through his nose when Michael’s hand ran up and down his chest. They pulled away from the kiss, for a couple of seconds, to catch their breaths and Michael again took Calum’s bottom lip between his teeth. Calum parted his lips and darted his tongue out, licking Michael’s upper lip. Smiling into the kiss, the older boy did the same and their tongue met halfway while their hands roamed around on each other, searching for more skin to touch. Very slowly, Michael’s hands trailed up the brunette’s sides, all the way up to take his hands into his again, linking their fingers.

When Calum felt something clicked around his wrist, he quickly pulled away and his eyes shot open. He frowned as he looked at the object that Michael had sneakily slipped around his wrist; fluffy handcuffs? Calum raised an eyebrow at Michael. The older boy was looking at him with a flirty grin and his usually pale eyes was filled with… with lust? The brunette smirked and bit his lower lip seductively; he did not know how to describe it but he kind of like the way things were going. What he could not grasp was why he was cuffed to the bed. Michael liked it kinky, Calum noted with a smile; he liked that.

“Why… why am… why am I tied to the bed?” Calum had managed to ask against Michael’s mouth when the other boy kissed him again.

“Shh…” Michael shook his head negatively when Calum mumbled something else into the kiss and tried to free his hands from the handcuffs.

“Wait!” Calum panted and pulled away.

“What?” Michael moved back and looked into the other boy’s eyes; did Calum want to stop? Did he not want to anymore?

“What about Luke and Ash? I mean, what if…” Calum did not have the time to finish his sentence and Michael had pressed two fingers to his lips while laughing.

“Don’t worry about them,” Michael wriggled his eyebrows.

“Michael?” Calum raised an eyebrow. “What did you do?”

“Nothing,” he smiled, ‘nothing serious,’ he added in his head. Before going to Calum’s room that night, Michael had gone to Luke and Ashton’s rooms and rescheduled their alarms for two hours later. Two hours, that was long enough for him to do what he had in mind.

Calum sighed and shook his head; Michael and his stupid ideas. He let out a laughed when Michael took hold of his legs and pulled on them, sliding him into a sleeping position, on his back. Shifting, Michael knelt beside Calum and slowly, very slowly pulled on the string that was on the front of the robe. He held onto each side of it and pushed them aside before shaking it off his shoulder and tossing it to the floor; revealing a naked Michael underneath. Calum grinned and sucked on his lower lip as the older boy wrapped his fingers around his semi-hard penis and tugged on it. After taking a quick look at Calum, whose breathing had sped up just by looking at him working on his own penis, Michael let go of his erection and swung a leg over Calum’s middle to straddle him, sitting right on top of the brunette’s penis. Calum let out a moan. He tugged on the handcuffs and moved his hips against the other boy as Michael rocked his ass back and forth on Calum’s hips, grinning when he felt the younger boy harden under him.

Michael bent to the side and reached for the peacock feather that he had carefully placed on the floor, by the bed, when he had come into the room. He reached up and ran it from Calum’s neck, all the way down to his left nipple, rubbing on the bud a few times. When the felt the soft feather against his skin, Calum opened his eyes and laughed; a feather? When did Michael get all of those to his room and how did he not see them? First the handcuffs and then the feather; Calum wondered what else Michael was hiding. He hissed when the older boy again ran the feather against his skin and he shuddered when Michael moved it up and down his side.

“Mi-Michael, stop…” Calum giggled when Michael repeated that action a few more times.

The older lad brought the feather up and moved it across Calum’s cheek. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to Calum’s and kissed him again while his hand trailed the feather up Calum’s arm, to his wrist, and moved it down, to tickle the brunette’s underarm. Calum wriggled on the bed as Michael kept teasing him with the feather and he laughed against the other boy’s lips. While his mouth was busy with Calum’s plump ones and the feather worked its way across his body, grazing the younger boy’s soft skin, Michael’s free hand found its way to Calum’s underwear and he slipped it inside. Taking the length between his fingers, he slowly pumped on it before sliding his hands further into the material, to toy with his balls.

“Fuck,” Calum cursed out loud. Michael’s mouth against his. Michael tickling him with a peacock feather. Michael’s hands in his boxers. With all those treatments that he was receiving, Calum was over the moon.

The older boy sucked on Calum’s bottom lip before trailing his lips to his jaw, down to his neck and even lower, to finally stop and suck on one of his nipples. Michael rolled his tongue a few times over the bud and went back to suck on it. He then moved to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment as the other one. Trailing his mouth further down, he left a series of wet kisses along the younger boy’s chest, to stop at the waistline of his boxers. Michael lifted his head to look at Calum; he had his eyes closed, his lips were slightly parted and he was heavily breathing in an out through his mouth. He slipped his hand out of Calum’s underwear and pressed a kiss to the obvious bulge as he again ran the feather down the younger boy’s side. Calum shivered when Michael took his balls into his mouth, through the material of his boxers and sucked them into his mouth. Again, he tugged on the handcuffs that restrained his hands; he wanted to feel Michael under his hands, wanted to touch him and pleasure him back, just like the other boy was doing to him. But he did not complain; he may not have been into those kind of fetishes but he found it hot and kinky. He was definitely keeping those.

Michael moved his hands so that he had the feather at the sole of Calum’s foot. As he ran it against the sensitive skin, Calum kicked his legs in the air, to prevent Michael from tickling him and the older boy laughed at the sight. Shaking his head, the trailed the feather up Calum’s legs, to his thigh, to stop at the bottom of his underwear. Without wasting another minute, he peeled the black underwear off the brunette’s body and tossed it to the floor. The moment the boxers was out of his way, Michael moved the peacock feather to Calum’s inner thigh and grazed his skin, leaving the boy to shiver. Calum twisted his body from side to side and pressed his thigh together, trapping the feather between them. He laughed when Michael made a face. Michael let go of the feather and placed both his hands on the younger lad’s knees, pushing them apart and settling between them. Again, he grabbed the feather that had fallen on the bed between Calum’s legs and grazed Calum’s erection with it. He repeated that action, trailing the feather up and down Calum’s penis a few more time before replacing it with his mouth.

He pressed a kiss to the head of Calum’s erection and rolled his tongue over it. Very slowly, he took the head into his mouth and sucked it in before taking more and more of Calum in. the bobbing movements of his head was slow and gentle and he snaked a hand up Calum’s legs, to massage his balls, while his other hand took hold of his own erection. His hand moved from Calum’s balls and he wrapped his thumb and index around the base of the younger boy’s penis, jerking him off at the same time. Pulling away slightly, Michael licked his lips and leant forward again, to resume his task. He ran his tongue along the length and again took it into his mouth, only that time his speed was faster and he tried to keep up with the pace around his own erection. Michael shifted his gaze to Calum’s face when the younger lad thrust into his mouth and he pulled back a little before taking it back into his mouth. Calum again thrust his hips upward, into Michael’s mouth, causing the older lad to cough around his penis. Michael shook his head when Calum did it again and pulled away, leaving him to whine at the lost.

For the third time, Michael bent down and picked something from the floor and Calum hoisted himself up on his elbows, curiously eyeing Michael’s hand; lube and condom. Making a face when he felt the handcuffs hurting his hand, from the position he was in, Calum again dropped himself on the mattress and watched as Michael dropped the packet of condom beside him and popped open the bottle of lube. He poured a generous amount of the liquid on his fingers and guided them to Calum’s hole, pushing his index inside, without warning. The younger boy let out a gasp at the sudden intrusion and took a deep breath as he tried to recompose himself before motioning for Michael to keep going when the boy stopped his finger mid-way. Michael placed a kiss to Calum’s inner thigh and carefully moved the finger in and out of him, going slow at first and gradually increasing his speed. Soon enough, another finger found its way in and Michael frantically fingered him, scissoring his fingers a couple of time to stretch Calum better.

Once he was done with that part, Michael pulled his finger out and rolled a condom onto his erection. The younger boy took a deep breath as Michael positioned his penis at his entrance and he closed his eyes tight when the head of Michael’s erection made contact with his ass. Michael creased his brows in concentration and placed one hand on Calum’s hips and the other around his erection, slowly pushing it in. Stilling himself, he waited for Calum to adjust to the feeling and slowly pushed all of himself inside. A load moan escaped Calum’s mouth when Michael pulled out and pushed back inside and the older boy leant forward, pressing a kiss to Calum’s mouth, to muffle the sound. Michael pulled away and attached his mouth to the brunette’s chest instead and placed a few kisses there while his hips kept moving at a steady rhythm, rotating them once in a while. Placing his hands at the back of Calum’s knees, Michael lifted his legs and spread them further apart, going deeper with every thrust. Calum pressed his lips together and let out little whimpers as the older lad pounded in him faster and harder with each passing seconds.

A series of swear words escaped Michael’s lips and he let go of Calum’s legs. He then pulled out of the younger lad and took the condom off, to toss it to the floor. Reaching out under Calum’s pillow, he pulled out a tiny key that he had slid under there earlier and unlocked the handcuffs, letting it fall on the pillow. After pulling Calum into a sitting position, Michael wrapped a hand around Calum’s neglected penis and reached for another condom with the other one, that time rolling it onto Calum’s length. The moment his hands fell free from their confinement, Calum stretched his arms and rubbed his wrist. He wasted no time to put his hands on Michael, grazing his cheek, running his hands up and down his chest, on his back and everywhere else within their reach. Calum was so busy exploring Michael’s body that he had not realised that the older boy had climbed onto his lap.

After coating Calum’s erection with a thick layer of lube, Michael reached behind him and took hold of Calum’s penis, guiding it to his ass. To help him with his task, Calum placed his hands on Michael’s hips and slowly guided him onto his penis. He again connected their lips when Michael was fully seated in his lap and Michael slightly rotated his hips as his lips moved vigorously against Calum’s. His hands slowly shifted from Michael’s hips, to the swell of his ass and he hoisted the older boy up before again guiding him onto his penis, thrusting his hips up at the same time. Michael wrapped his fingers around his penis and pumped it at the same time as his hips thrusts, moaning when Calum thrust hard into him. He shut his eyes tight and threw his head backward when Calum connected his mouth to the side of his neck and bit down hard on the skin as he came into Michael’s ass. The movements of his hands sped up around his erection and he squeezed himself a few time before spilling his load on his hands and Calum’s stomach.

Michael eased himself off Calum’s lap and dropped himself on the bed, smiling when Calum did the same. “Happy birthday,” Michael said when his breathing was back to normal.

“Thank you,” Calum grinned and reached for the feather that laid forgotten on the bed. “Can I keep this?”

“Liked it?”

“Loved it,” Calum mumbled and pressed his lips to Michael again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it :)


End file.
